100 Klaine Themes
by JustADaydream
Summary: 100 prompts for Klaine!
1. Introduction

_Hey guys! Yup, I'm back with my new story. It's 100 prompts for Klaine and will jump all over the place with their lives.  
><em>  
><em>So please review but any readers make me happy! BTW this chapter is a kinda AU. Just warning!<br>_

_DISCLAIMER: I don't own glee. But it's on my to-do list!_

* * *

><p><span>Introduction<span>

When Kurt was first told about Blaine he'd been dubious but had let Mercedes lead him on towards the coffee shop. He was from a private school called Dalton, she had said, and was the lead singer for their glee club called the Warblers. He had sighed and promised to meet this guy as long as she took him shopping after.

As soon as Mercedes pointed out Blaine sitting at a table in the Lima Bean Kurt knew all his preconceptions had been utterly wrong. Blaine was breath-taking. His hair was obviously gelled back and he had funny shaped eyebrows but Kurt was enraptured with his face. Kurt saw Mercedes smile out of the corner of his eye as she lead him to the table where Blaine the Warbler was sitting.

"Hey Blaine," She said "This is Kurt." Blaine stood up and shook Kurt's hand smiling warmly. Kurt realised that this boy's hands were almost as soft as his own. Mercedes eyes flickered between the two as their conversation flowed. Kurt learned that Blaine was unhealthily fixated on Katy Perry, had two best friends called Wes and David and loved Wicked almost as much as Kurt. But Blaine was also interested in what Kurt liked too. Lady Gaga, Vogue and even cheerleading made an appearance in their conversation.

All too soon the boys noticed they'd been talking for almost an hour. Blaine then apologized profusely but he had to be getting back to his school which was almost two hours drive away. They walked out together to the parking lot still talking all the while with Mercedes trailing behind grinning excitedly. Blaine and Kurt then exchanged numbers are agreed to meet up soon. Kurt and Mercedes waved as Blaine drove off. Kurt bit his lip and leaned against Mercedes' car as he looked down at the piece of paper with Blaine's number on it. Mercedes smirked before saying "Do you wanna know the best thing about Blaine?"

Kurt looked up dreading that she was going to say he had a girlfriend who was smitten with him or something when she stated "He's queer as a three dollar bill"


	2. Love

_So here's chapter 2. In case I didn't mention this last chapter, these are gonna be quite short most of the time and long some other times._

_DISCLAIMER: I still don't own glee._

* * *

><p>Love<p>

Love. Kurt had searched for it so many times with so many different people. First it had been Finn, his now step-brother. Then it was Sam, a slight misunderstanding concerning whether it came out of a bottle or not. Finally it had come to Blaine. Blaine, even his name made Kurt go all gooey. He loved Blaine, he knew it. Even through the blips known as Jeremiah and Rachel he had loved him. Blaine, with his blazers, hair-gel, eyebrows and Katy Perry fascination was everything Kurt wanted. To Kurt, Blaine was his future.

Blaine had also searched for love. Never at his first high-school. He'd had reckless crushes but nothing that he'd ever acted on. He'd always told Kurt to have courage although it was probably one of the things he'd always lacked. He loved Kurt. Unconditionally. He'd thought he'd loved Jeremiah; honestly it was more an infatuation. He would always be there for Kurt whether he was there as a friend, best friend, boyfriend and maybe one day _partner_. Whenever Blaine thought about the future it always featured Kurt heavily. He stuck by the lyrics he'd first sung to Kurt _'I've finally found you my missing puzzle piece, I'm complete.'_

'Soon' They thought 'Soon we'll have the world at our feet. And we'll walk it together."

* * *

><p><em>Wasn't that sweet? Some of these might be a bit angsty so be prepared for that.<em>

_Love you all!  
>Daydream<br>_


	3. Light

_Okay, this one is really bad. It's only 100 words and for that I apologize. The next prompt is dark which will kinda follow on from this one. Please R&R even if the review is a flame!_

* * *

><p><span>Light<span>

To Kurt, Blaine was his light. Blaine had pulled him away from the terror at McKinley and when he needed to go back Blaine had still protected him and supported him the best he could.

Blaine was the beacon Kurt guided himself by, making sure he never strayed far from himself or what he felt in his heart. Kurt knew Blaine would always be there for him as long as he wanted him there. Kurt loved Blaine with all his heart and knew that they would always have each other and be lights for each other. No matter what.

* * *

><p><em>Yeah, told you that this one was really bad. Hopefully the next one will be longer as it's angsty and I'm in that kind of a mood. So untill then. Ciao!<em>


	4. Dark

_Bonjour ma petites! Yes I know it's been a long time. I don't really have a proper excuse but the next chapter is here anyway. I said before that this would follow on from the previous chapter but I changed my mind. Big thanks to all my reviewers especially Klaine-4ever-99 who reminded me that I needed to get on with this._

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Glee, I do however, own a lot of Glee merchandise.

* * *

><p><span>Dark<span>

Kurt was in the dark. Literally. He was at a ND party with Blaine, Wes and David when some bozo had switched the lights off. The music was still thumping but no-one could see a thing. Kurt stumbled unsteadily forward and made a mental memo 'Alcohol and blindness don't mix'. Yes he had broken one of his own rules of not ever drinking after Rachel's party. Yet here he was at Santana's house nicely fuzzy but definitely not in complete control. He stumbled into a chest and reared back before mumbling  
>"Sorry…" The person wrapped their arms around him in a hug. Kurt froze as he realised it was Blaine who whispered<br>"I'm really glad I met you Kurtie." Kurt smiled and hugged Blaine back  
>"I'm glad I met you too Blaine Warbler... I-" Kurt was interrupted by the lights flicking back on as Santana declared "Let's play truth or dare!"<p>

They sat down messily in a ring on the floor with Kurt next to Blaine and Mercedes who rested her head on his shoulder before giggling and saying "D-David's reeeeally cute!"

Kurt giggled for no apparent reason as the truth or dare started. Santana pointed at Puck and said "Truth or dare Puckster?"  
>"Dare" Puck proclaimed.<br>"I dare you to kiss Sam!" Santana cackled. The two boys leaned across the circle and did what they'd been told. Everyone giggled at the sight of these two football players locking lips and seemingly enjoying it. When they finally broke apart Kurt saw the change in the way they looked at each other and smiled faintly. The dares got slowly more stupid as they went around the circle and then it was his turn.  
>"Kurt," Santana started "truth or dare?"<br>"Truth" Kurt said ignoring the groans of disappointment from the rest of the circle.

Santana just grinned evilly saying "Okay then. How long have you had a thing for Blaine?"

Silence rained in the room. Kurt looked horrified as he desperately searched for a way out of it.  
>"A while." He whispered.<br>"What was that Kurt?" Santana question "I didn't quite hear you. Did anyone hear him?"

Everyone murmured "No."

Kurt bit his lip and briefly closed his eyes before squashing the feeling of nausea and declaring,  
>"A while," in a rather loud and strong voice.<p>

Everybody tittered at finally having got to confess his feelings but as the attention turned to Blaine they realised he had done nothing. No heartfelt speech, no snogging the living daylights out of Kurt, nada. He was just leaning against Kurt's shoulder and humming softly to himself. He looked up when he felt the expectant eyes of the rest of the circle on him.  
>"Oh sorry, is it my turn? I must have stopped paying attention."<p>

Kurt's heart clenched in his chest. He'd just confessed he liked, heck, loved Blaine and Blaine wasn't even paying attention. Kurt stood up and walked towards the door mumbling something about the restroom. As soon as the door clicked shut behind him the entire circle descended on Blaine.  
>"How could you do that!"<br>"I never thought you'd be so cruel!"  
>"Look at how bad he's feeling!"<br>"I'll break your knee-caps!"  
>Blaine looked up at the onslaught with eyes as innocent as a puppy and managed to get out<br>"What did I do?"

Mercedes, having gotten up whilst yelling at Blaine, plopped back down in front of him.  
>"Kurt just confessed he's been in love with you basically since he met you and yet you," She poked him in the chest "Blaine Warbler, <em>weren't paying attention!<em> Now, you are going to get sobered up and you will find that poor heartbroken boy and you will tell him the _truth!_"

Blaine stumbled to his feet and made a beeline for the kitchen closely followed by Wes and David.  
>"But what if I don't know the truth?" Blaine asked Wes as David made some more coffee for his sober-up-quick plan.<p>

Wes scoffed.  
>"Oh please, Blaine. You know what the truth is and you always have. You've just been too afraid to say it to Kurt's face. You've loved him ever since you laid eyes on him, and if David and I can see that, then you should be able too as well."<p>

And as Blaine got soberer he remembered all the times he'd looked at Kurt and wished Kurt was his or thought he was the most beautiful thing on the earth that deserved better than himself. Yes, Blaine Anderson loved Kurt Hummel and he was going to tell him so.

Wes and David waved him off as they rejoined the party and Blaine set out on his search for Kurt. He headed straight up the stairs and looked for the bathroom, thinking that whenever he felt sad he would always go sit in there. Blaine found the door and gently knocked before pushing it open. At the sight that met his eyes Blaine nearly crumbled.

Kurt was huddled with his back to the bath, tears streaming down his face and a box of nearly empty tissues sitting next to him. Kurt looked up on Blaine's entrance but looked quickly back down at his hands twisting in his lap.

Blaine barely uttered an "Oh Kurt," before he was on his knees in front of Kurt wiping his tears away with the remaining tissues. Kurt hiccupped and cried some more but Blaine just kept wiping away the tears.  
>"You know crying is a really great way of getting sober." Kurt finally said about a quarter of an hour later.<p>

Blaine nodded.  
>"So's drinking 30 cups of strong black coffee in a row."<p>

A comfortable silence settled between the two seeing as whenever one of them tried to speak the seemed to thing better of it and close their mouths again.  
>"Kurt," Blaine finally said when the thump of the bass downstairs once again became apparent. "I-I'm sorry." Kurt looked up and smiled ruefully.<br>"It's okay, I should have guessed something like that would happen."  
>Blaine furrowed his brow and said<br>"But it shouldn't, I should have been paying attention." Kurt stood up,  
>"Why, it's not like it would have made any difference. C'mon let's just go back downstairs."<br>Blaine caught Kurt's hand just as he was about to leave.  
>"But it would've!" Blaine sighed this was it, from now on he wasn't going to keep his feeling hidden. "I love you Kurt and I'm sorry I never told you before." Taking a deep breath Blaine leant in and kissed Kurt. The kiss was gentle and unhurried but it wasn't long before they began to explore each others boundaries.<p>

They weren't seen for a few hours.

* * *

><p><em>So there it is, the chapter which took about 4 months. I hope it was okay, please review. <em>


End file.
